Content streaming is becoming more and more commonplace. Mobile devices, display devices, and other computing devices are rapidly evolving to accommodate the desire of users to stream content on their devices. As this technology improves, users may wish to stream multiple content items on one device, or stream multiple content items on multiple different devices. For example, users may wish to switch between two close football games that are approaching the end of each game. However, current techniques only allow for a single content stream at a device. In order to switch to a different content stream, a request is sent through a router to a server for the new content, and the new content is then sent back through the router to the requesting device. Then, the requesting device buffers the new content stream for display. These delays cause frustration for users, who desire fast and efficient switching between different items of content. These frustrations are aggravated with live streaming broadcasts, because the live event does not stop to wait for the delays following a user's request to switch to the new item of content.